A Sun's Storm
by Darksky-Brightspirit
Summary: Sunpaw is a nice and spunky she-cat. Firestorm is an obnoxious and rude tom. When Sunpaw realizes, he's a sweet and gentle tom! Could she be falling for this tom? Or another sweet one?  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Alleigances Hopeclan

leader: strippedstar: light ginger stripped tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice, sunpaw

Depudy: Meadowfrost- blue gray she cat with silver/blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Heartstripe- light scarlet she cat with stripes shaped like a heart

Apprentice: Wildpaw

Warriors

Tabbyfur- light gray tabby tom

Apprentices, Maplepaw

Blacktail- black tom with a dark smokey tail

Violetstripe- lavender she cat with violet eyes

Lightpelt- golden tom

Freewind- white tom, blue eyes

Whisperingleaf- White she cat with green eyes.

Darkleaf- black tom with green eyes

Dimmshadow- blue gray she cat with dark blue eyes.

Firestorm- ginger tom; flame colered pelt, dark emerald eyes.

Rainpool- blue gray she cat with white paws and green eyes.

Stormshadow- black tom, with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentices

sunpaw- golden she cat with amber eyes.

Maplepaw- dark ginger tom.

Queens

Brindletail: tabby she cat with sappire eyes.

Kit- spiritkit-dark gray she kit with sappire eyes.

Elders:

Rosemarytail- light scarlet she cat with green eyes.

''Okay, sunpaw your through for today'' Wildpaw purred. Sunpaw smiled at her best friend ''Thanks.'' She sighed. She had beenon a patrol then a hunting patrol, cleaned the elders den, went on another border patrol, ate a small finch, and helped wildpaw gather herbs, and now she was finnaly finished! ''Hey, sunpaw do you want to come hunting with me?''stormpaw asked. ''Oh no! She's in no condition..you need to rest''Wildpaw ordered. Medicine cat orders, '' he added. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beheath the whiterock for a clan meeting!

Firestorm! Firestorm! The clan cheered, sunpaw cheered, too even though she only talked to him once or twice.

The storm cannot be pure until the sun comes out The wind whispered. Who was that? Is sunpaw the sun? Who's the storm? Firestorm? ... . Or stormpaw?


	2. Chapter 2

?xml version="1.0" encoding="utf-8"? !DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-/W3C/DTD XHTML 1.0 Transitional/EN" "http:/www." html xmlns="http:/www./1999/xhtml" head meta http-equiv="Content-Type" content="text/html;charset=utf-8" / title/title style type="text/css" body {background-color: #FFFF88; font-family: arial;} img {border: none;} /style an_nuid data=""/ an_duid data=""/ /head body p font"Sunpaw, guess what!" Stormpaw called the she-cat. "What?" Sunpaw asked, grabbing a vole from the fresh kill pile. "I'm going to getting my warrior name at moonhigh!" He cheered. Sunpaw grinned "That's wonderful!" She purred. "Hello, apprentices" Firestorm sneered. "Not for long! I'm getting my warrior name soon!" Stormpaw mewed boldly. Firestorm looked at Sunpaw ''What about you? Sunny?" /font /p p fontSunpaw narrowed her eyes. ''Actually i've been loving being an apprentice" She said in his face and turned and went to the medicine cats den. /font /p p font **********************/font /p p font "Ugh!" Sunpaw stormed into the medicine cats den. "What's wrong?" Wildpaw asked, looking up from his oganizing herbs. "Firestorm!" She replied, angrily. Wildpaw chuckled "What'd he do this time?"/font /p p font''He-He thinks he's so.. Great just because he's a warrior! Ugh! I was hunting and he trampled like a badger, and he just snorted and said nice one mouse-brain!" She fumed. "He's unexpirenced, just give it some time" Wildpaw purred. /font /p p fontSunpaw sighed "Your right!" She smiled ''As always!" He added and purred. /font /p p font Sunpaw walked over to the depudy, Meadowfrost. "Do you have a patrol for me to go on?" Sunpaw asked. "Actually, yes! Go on Stormshadow's patrol!" The young depudy answered. Sunpaw brightened ''Yay!" and she quickly ran to the tom. ''Who's on the patrol?" She asked. "Uh, you, me, and Firestorm" He answered and sighed. Immiediatly, Sunpaw narrowed her eyes. /font /p p font "I know, he's a little.. Immature" Stormshadow admitted. Sunpaw snorted, ''Whatever" "Hello young warrior, and apprentice" Firestorm said smugly. Sunpaw smiled, "Hello, unexpirenced warrior" She purred and walked out of camp. Stormshadow's eyes widened ''Uh, lets go" He said quickly at the fuming pair./font /p /body /html 


End file.
